The Three Remnants
by battlefield4us
Summary: Three worlds collide with each other, and instead of trying to fix the problem, they decide to live with it. Follow the adventures of Ash, Onyx and Amber as they have fun while dealing with many crazy situations. Dedicated to DekktheODST who owns Ash, Onyx and Amber. I don't own the rights to RWBY or anything else but the plot. Please enjoy. On hold.


**Hey guys, I'm back and now I'm gonna work on this new project called _The Three Remnants._**

 **This story is dedicated to DekktheODST because I was interested in his story, _The Four Scythes,_ and I wanted to use his permission for his three characters. So now I'm doing this story to honor his work and also just to have a bit of fun.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum (starts crying), and Ash, Onyx, and Amber belong to DekktheODST and a huge thank you to him for allowing me to use these characters. I own nothing else but the plot and other stuff.**

 **Begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beginning.**

The story of our heroes and villains begins in three separate worlds. All are the same, except not really, because the colors are different and some of their known agendas are entirely different. Bad guys are not even there either because of some stupid rule they had invented.

But anyways, this is the start of our journey.

* * *

Today was a beautiful Monday afternoon, except it wasn't because school has started hours ago. Beacon Academy was already prepared for this as before, since each one of the classes were doing very well in the first phase of the day, and nothing bad was occurring. As always, peace wasn't going to stay like this for long as something was bound to happen, it was just waiting for the right opportunity.

The next event that was happening was the fighting class. This was unfortunately the birth of anything related to injuries or even damage property, but there wasn't any way to prevent it so they had to deal with it afterwards.

The blonde Blake Belladonna was focusing on her book more than she was on the incoming match, but her red-haired friend Weiss Schnee was approaching and sat down next to her. Quickly noticing the book, she responded with a calm tone, "Blake, do you mind not reading for another few hours?"

"Sorry Weiss, I was just getting to the good part." Setting the book down, she turned to her friend, "So, what's going on?"

"Yang wants to try and beat up Nora again, she's still not over that hair incident."

"What about Ruby? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to miss this." As she said this, Ruby suddenly started running towards the two members of RWBY, her short black with white streak hair and her white cape was flowing through the wind.

"S-sorry it took so long…" Ruby had a tray with one soda, two medium-sized coffee cups, three bags of popcorn, and one health bar for Xaio Long. "That line at the snack bar had too many people." She gasped and fell to her knees, letting the two girls get their items while she tried to breathe.

"Thank you." They both said, and continued waiting for the duel.

"She's still not over it?" A pink Jaune Arc replied as he took a sip of his soda while his friends, Pyrrha Nikos, who still wore her black gear, and a red haired Lie Ren who had a medicine pack in case this fight for deadly. "It's been two weeks."

The calm Ren responded, "She always remembers the one that cuts even a small sample of her hair, she won't stop until she beats that person."

"But she's gonna be dealing with Nora, and she's very dangerous in a fight."

"So is Yang, only she takes things too seriously." Said Pyrrha, who was also worried about the battle and who would win.

"It's only a piece of hair, what's so important about that?"

"Nobody knows."

May I have your attention students." The gray-haired Glynda Goodwitch stood in the middle of the battlefield with a scroll in her hands and her crop tucked on her belt, "We will begin the duel in just a moment, but I would like to ask you to not take caution due to the damage caused by our two combatants."

Knowing well that Yang, and Nora are the ones who cause lots of property damage, this warning from the professor was taken seriously and each one of the students prepared for the fight.

"With that being said, we will now begin the match. Fighters, step forward."

The two combatants appeared on each side of the field, already geared up for battle. Yang Xaio Long had her Ember Celia out and was going to avenge the one piece of black hair she once had. "Nora Valkyrie, you'll learn to never mess with my hair again." She muttered.

Nora Valkyrie of team JNPR carried her hammer/grenade launcher towards the black haired huntress with a smile of determination. Her mind was set on the goal, and she had no reason to fail this fight.

Once the two came within ten feet of each other, they put on a battle pose and said a few words before allowing the professor to address the fight.

"You're gonna pay for ruining my hair Nora!" Yang shouted, her gun bracelets let out a shotgun shell.

"It's only hair Yang, it'll grow back." Replied Nora with a cheerful voice.

"Then let's see if your face will when I'm done."

Glynda held her breath and said, "Begin." When that line was made, both the two huntresses ran forward and then slammed their weapons together.

Their attack pushed them back a meter away and they charged again, only without the clashing of the weapons. Nora swung first, but Yang ducked and tried to throw her fist into her face, but a slight movement from the hammer-wielding girl made her miss. She twirled around and swung again, but Yang did a backflip and lunged forward for a punch which was blocked by the handle.

Nora used her weapon to have an uppercut strike, but Yang blocked it and her feet slid two feet away from Nora's. She leaped and the chance for a blow to the head came up. Nora saw this, backed away and let Yang slam her fist on the floor, making small cracks emerge.

Nora had time to transform her hammer into a grenade launcher, so she fired a few rounds. Yang fired her shotgun shells to stop the projectiles while one of them landed in front of her. She resisted the blast and launched herself with her weapons' power. She swung and Nora's attempt at blocking didn't pay off.

She was launched off her feet and, with a flip in midair, returned to her feet to fire more grenades. The Brawler moved and dodged several of the explosions that made a dent on the ground, then lunged again, but Nora rolled away and the bracelet shotgun cracked through the wall of the Amphitheater and startled a few students who were watching the fight.

"And there goes the wall." Glynda muttered, doing a facepalm.

"You're going down Nora!" The brawler shouted, reloading one of her gauntlets and posing herself for battle.

"No, you're the one that's going down Yang, I have the upper hand," Nora shouted triumphantly, "And you have the disadvantage!"

"That's what you think!" Yang fired two shotgun blasts and Nora flipped away from them, but her enemy launched herself and punched the girl in the chest. She crashed onto the wall with pain on her back, but she was laughing with excitement.

"This is fun!" She shouted, then stood on her feet as her weapon turned into a hammer. Yang smiled, seeing as how her opponent was enjoying herself in this fight, and she was forgetting about wanting revenge for her hair. So she decided to let her take the shot to even the score.

Nora ran towards her enemy and Yang charged in again, but was going on the defensive stance. The hammer was hitting the gauntlets and the brawler was avoiding most of the shots, but the girl punched her face and immediately followed with a charged swing of her weapon, sending Yang opposite side of the stadium. She rolled on the floor and regained her balance to charge again.

Nora was thinking that this fight was getting a bit tedious, so she thought of a perfect way to make things more interesting. She pulled a pink Dust crystal out of her pocket threw it in the air.

"Wait, did Nora just took out a dust crystal?" Ruby asked Weiss, just to make sure.

"Yeah, sure looks like it."

"But that's against the rules! You can't have those in the middle of a sparring match."

Glynda noticed too because she was shouting to the heavy hitter, "Valkyrie, you're not allowed to have Dust crystals in the middle of a fight! Put that back or else i'll call off the match!"

"No need to yell Professor, it makes this fight much more fun." Yang smiled, and awaited for her rival's next move.

Nora threw the crystal into the air again, and this signaled Yang to charge forward once again. Nora prepared for a heavy strike and watched as the crystal kept falling towards the ground. The time had come and The heavy hitter began to swing down her hammer, while at the same time, Yang was launching her right fist towards the heavy weapon.

The crystal was between them, just as Nora had intended. Once both weapons clashed with each other, the item instantly shattered and both fighters froze in place afterwards. There was suddenly a spark ignited in front of them, the effects of the crystal was about to unleash itself upon the world.

"Uh Nora, what kind of dust crystal did you pick for this fight?" Yang asked a little hesitantly, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Oh I don't know." Replied the cheerful Nora, "I kind of picked one by random this morning, so I don't know what's gonna happen next."

"Oh…" The spark continued to move around the weapons and it was charging up.

Glynda, who suddenly had full body armor on, was hiding behind riot shield and she shouted, "All students, please take cover before we all die by an explosion."

"It's not gonna explode...right?" Asked the brawler.

"Wait, I just remembered...this crystal is known for creating huge explosions, which means that it's a ninety-nine percent chance that we'll die." Nora explained quickly, "Also it might destroy the world too...so there's that."

Yang, Glynda and the rest of the students stared at her with shocked anime faces, Nora just shrugged her shoulders. "On the bright side, we get to die together...right?"

Then, the explosion between Nora and Yang happened, and everyone was off their feet as it began to spread around the world.

* * *

 **In another universe.**

"Mercury, this is stupid!" The orange haired Emerald Sustrai whispered to the Black haired Mercury, "We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Quiet Em, this is going to be the best moment of our lives." Black said. The two troublemaking students were doing the thing that all troublemakers do; pranking the professors. Sustrai was against the idea, but her friend dragged her into doing this so there was no turning back.

The two were currently near the doors of a classroom where Professor Goodwitch was, and they were using the most cliched prank in the book; dropping a water bucket all over her.

"The best moment in our lives is going to involve us being dead."

"You worry too much, it's just us pranking a teacher who uses magic and can obliterate us if she wanted to, so it'll just be fine." Despite that, Mercury was still tempted to see the action unfold.

Emerald started backing away from her partner because in case she needed to run, she'd get a head start. "No it won't."

The two didn't need to wait any longer as the door began to creak open, and the bucket above it tipped over. Hot liquid began to pour down onto the unfortunate victim and she let out a scream as the water made contact with her skin.

"Bingo!" Mercury shouted and he started running away with Emerald a few feet away from him. Glynda Goodwitch's green hair, and uniform was drenched, and her noticed the two running away.

With anger in her voice, she shouted, "Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, get back here this instant!" She chased after them, knowing that there wasn't anyone else to get them besides her.

The two were running through the halls, hoping that Glynda would lose sight of them, but she was not going to give up the chase since her mind was focused on punishing the two.

"You're not gonna catch us Professor!" Mercury shouted, taunting the pursuer as he and Emerald went to the door that led to the outside.

"Oh yes I am Mr. Black!" Prof. Goodwitch went through the doors like it was just a piece of paper. The three were heading towards the arena where another problem was taking place.

There was the Black haired Ruby, with the blonde Pyrrha, and the red-haired Neptune and they were in the middle of trying to fix a problem. The three were hiding behind a steel crate as an Atlesian Knight 130 was firing at it.

"I told you this was a bad idea Neptune!" Ruby tried to say as the bullets kept flying, "You should've stolen one of those robots!"

"What was I supposed to do? I had to protect my stuff from any thieves!" While Neptune said this, Pyrrha tried to fire at the Knight but the bullets were not effective, and she stayed behind cover.

"Well, next time don't buy them from an auction that only has ten people bidding for a toaster!"

"I'm gonna break your backs so hard!" Glynda's angry scream was audible and very close as she, Emerald, and Mercury were just now entering the amphitheater, unaware of the knight just noticing them.

It was going to turn around and fire at them, but Pyrrha saw the opportunity and took it as she lunged on the machine while it fired all over the place. The three finally saw this, but kept running because they had their problems to deal with. Taking out her Xiphos, the Sanctum champion stabbed the shoulder of the knight, but instead of just dying, it kept moving.

"I could use some help!" She shouted.

"On it!" Neptune got out of his cover and tackled the robot, which caused them to land on the ground, and the guns were shooting most of the spotlights.

"You're too slow Professor, how did you even graduate from gym class back in the day?" Mercury was still taunting and made Glynda more pissed off than expected.

"Alright, that's it!" The female professor stopped and pointed her crop at the two pranksters, "By the power of the legendary wizard of Oz, I fire the laser of truth!"

The crop activated it's power, sending out a large light green laser, and the two students ducked just in time as it broke the wall of the amphitheater, bringing down the chairs and every concrete piece it possessed.

Glynda's face was more stern as the laser kept moving, and it made her lose control over it, too bad she didn't figure it out as it kept bringing down the whole colosseum-like architecture.

"Duck!" Ruby shouted, lowering herself behind a crate while Pyrrha and Neptune did the same, while the robot still kept shooting to destroy more of the arena before its opponent replaced it.

The laser was so powerful that it accidentally hit the front entrance of the academy, which caused a small explosion and interrupted each one of the students activities, including Ozpin, who was just sitting in his office drinking his mug of coffee.

"This is all your fault Mercury! You better apologize to her this instant before she destroys the whole school!" Sustrai shouted to her ignorant ally who was enjoying the laser show with his 3D glasses.

"But we're just getting to the good part!" He said.

"Ugh, fine then I'll stop this!" Emerald stood up and started running towards the professor who was blasting the trees to anger the forces of nature. She jumped on her back and unintentionally caused her to launch the laser towards the air.

"Get off me Crystal girl!" Glynda shouted, still allowing the laser to destroy some UFOs in space.

"I have to stop you, because you're gonna destroy the school!"

"It'll be all worth it once I destroy you for ruining my hair."

"Oh yeah, this got a whole lot better!" Mercury was munching on popcorn as he continued watching from the background.

The other students, including Ozpin arrived to see the professor still fighting to gain control of the crop. "Glynda! You have to stop this!"

"Not yet Oz, I'm gonna get rid of these two students and everything will be better!"

"I'll stop it!" Neptune took out his gun and aimed it at the teacher, who saw this and shouted, "No wait, don't!" The electricity blast hit the teacher, and Emerald, and also the crop as it combined with the power of the laser beam. Then the sky was suddenly filled with thunder as if a fight between Thor and Electro was occurring.

"Now this is entertainment!" And during all of this, Mercury was still eating popcorn and enjoying the show. "We should do this more often!"

The laser was unfortunately causing a large problem for everyone. Dark clouds began to cover the sky all around the school, and not just that. It began to hide the entire world from space, there was no escape from the thunderous clouds, and it was charging up for something.

At last, Glynda's laser stopped and she fell on the floor, feeling weak from her attack. "Note to self, never use the laser of truth every again."

"Well, I'm glad... to see that's over with." Emerald was on the floor, and she was twitching from the blast she took, "Now let's go back inside and-"

"Uh guys...should we be worried that the sky is about to attack us?" The red haired Neptune asked, pointing at the clouds as sounds of thunder were increasing. Then the electricity began to charge up until it reached the center of the Amphitheater, and it was ready to attack its target.

"Oh shoot."

* * *

 **In another universe.**

"This Dust must be kept a secret at all cost." The gold haired James Ironwood said to his Green haired friend Ozpin. "We do not know what kind of powers it has so you have to keep it safe."

"And why would you give it to us if you don't know what it does?" The headmaster asked, raising an eyebrow.

James replied, "You're my best friend, I can trust you with dangerous things like this."

"I don't believe so, some of my students are a bit mischievous." And that same mischievous person was in the same room with them.

Neo, who had black hair and a set of twintails, was watching the two and her eyes were on the prize. She wanted that dust crystal because it might give her some incredible powers to conquer the whole school, because the legends said so.

She grinned as the crystal was placed on top of a crate between the two adults and slithered away behind her crate.

"Well, no matter how mischievous they are, they can't get this crystal because they're not careful enough to avoid being caught." James pointed out, Ozpin wished he could say the same.

He just nodded, and then said, "James, there has to be other schools who could guard the item."

"Not really, the last few I checked were currently invaded by Grimm monsters because someone forgot to put up the security fences."

"We also don't have those." As the two continued talking like boring people would, Neo got to the crate and snatched the Crystal and replaced it with a bomb, then slithered away to the door.

She tiptoed through the halls and stayed by the walls to avoid any detection from the security cameras. By the time she reached the second door that led to the stairs, she was in the clear.

"Heh heh, the prize is all mine." Muttered the girl, "Now no one will stop me from ruling the school." She took a step forward, and unfortunately, all of the alarms started ringing. "Damn!"

She knew that they found out about the crystal, so she had to make a run for it. She started running down the stairs as the colors of the room changed to red to resemble the alarms. After the stairs, there was the cameras, and they had turrets attached to their heads. Lasers were fired and Neo dodged the attacks like a secret agent.

She sprinted across the doorway and stopped as she was immediately cornered by ten Atlas soldiers, they all had rifles locked onto her position, "Put your hands in the air women!"

"Don't you dare make a move Neo or else we'll shoot you." That was the sound of the blonde Ruby, who was walking towards the girl with Crescent Rose aiming at the head.

"Hey Ruby, I didn't know you were working alongside these brutes." Neo said in a calm tone, raising her hands with the crystal still in her grasp, "But then again, you always did have a side of justice."

"Save your words for jail, give us the crystal!"

"Why would I do that? I would most certainly love to have the power to control the entire world with just my hand."

"Neo, this world isn't meant to be controlled," said the yellow hooded girl, "It must be the way it always has been. Just give us the Dust crystal and no one gets hurt, okay?"

The thief reacted quickly by grabbing a flash bang from the back of her belt and slamming it on the floor, blinding everyone around her.

She teleported a few yards away from the building, and continued running. She was in the clear for the moment, but knowing that the guards would still be after her kept her in the move.

"And that is precisely why this crystal must be kept here at all times." James finally finished his long talk with the headmaster, "Do you understand?"

"Yes James, but this thing isn't going to be safe in a school full of children of wild personalities."

"Trust me, it will be safe here." General Ironwood picked up the crystal(?) while responding in a serious tone, "No one must be allowed to touch this valuable Dust crystal, otherwise the world would fall in chaos."

"That's a smoke bomb."

"Yeah, it is...wait. Did you say-" It detonated and everything was covered with smoke. "Oh...I knew it was a bad idea."

Back at the thief, she arrived at the center of the Amphitheater and was ambushed by ten more soldiers who were in their seats, ready to attack. Alongside the group was Coco with the colors of a peach and armed with her badass mini gun. "Hold it right there criminal!"

Neo stopped and was surrounded by the soldiers, there wasn't any way to escape these guys but she wasn't dropping her smile.

"Now drop the crystal before we start putting bullets in your brain!" Neo lowered herself to the floor and placed the Dust crystal right next to her boots, then placed her hands behind her head. "Good, now take five steps forward!" Coco issued the order with a grim tone.

"Why? Is it because you think I'll do something that will cause this precious artifact to escape your grasp?"

"Yeah. Now please do as you're told like a good girl." Coco gripped her weapon and kept it pointed at the girl.

"Yeah...not gonna happen Coco, i will rule this school and then the world, you can't stop me!"

"Let's see about that! Fire!" All of the soldiers fired their rounds of ammunition and Neo quickly dived towards the crystal, grabbed it, and started running around the arena. Despite the fact that there was a lot of soldiers surrounding the place, everyone had stormtrooper aim, so that left the thief to stick to the wall and watch as the bullets kept flying in the air.

"Okay seriously? We suck at shooting people!" One of the soldiers shouted, giving his honest opinion about this scene. "Why do we still have this job anyways?"

Neo yawned and looked bored since this might last a few seconds before they out of bullets, but then a bullet managed to attack the wall next to her, prompting her to notice Ruby approaching with her armed weapon.

"This ends now Neo, give it to me before I take you down!"

"Well... If you insist." Neo moved her hand very slowly towards the yellow hooded girl, but she pushed her away and then slammed the crystal on the floor, "Psych!" This caused the item to light up, and then small parts of electricity began to form around it.

This wasn't expected from the two girls so they backed away, and everyone stopped firing as the crystal continued to act weird.

"Neo, if this thing kills us, I'm blaming you!" Ruby said as she hid behind Neo to protect her from the plausible explosion it could cause. Then in a suddenly flash, the item exploded and caused a billion mile shockwave.

Everyone was swept off their feet, structures and roads began to crack apart, and the ocean was also hit as the fish broke through the surface to live their dreams of becoming birds.

* * *

"Ow, my head." Muttered Ruby, who was lying on the ground next to all of the pieces that used to be part of the Amphitheater. The sky was once black but now it was colored orange, and there was a calm set of birds chirping in the background as though nothing happened.

The yellow hooded girl couldn't figure out what was going on so she tried to stand up and explore a little. However, when the first step was completed, someone else rose up at the same time. She had a black hood and cape, and looked similar to Ruby...in fact, a little too similar.

"Ugh, what happened?" She responded, and she turned her face towards Ruby, then that person realized that she looks easily like her.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds before shouting the most typical response known to man, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Then, another person who resembled Ruby, with the exception of a white cloak, stood up, now there were three of them with different colors. "Ow! Is everyone okay?"

Both Rubys screamed at her appearance, but it took a while before the white version could figure out that the two looked exactly like her.

And of course, they screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHY IS THERE TWO VERSIONS OF ME!?"


End file.
